


When Everything was Rose Colored

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LU AU, LU College DND AU, Minor mention of abuse, No Beta, im very concerned that’s a tag, its strongly hinted, the rabbit hole goes deep, very little proof reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: A very brief conversation between friends before the game begins.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Series: LU College DND AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	When Everything was Rose Colored

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU is basically a "what if LU was a DND campaign by the Links in the modern world" with a whole lot of angst thrown into the boy's backstory. I went a little crazy on this work. I want to think that this takes place near the end of the timeline of this AU.

Caelum heard the door open just as he sat back to admire his sketch. He looked up to see Adon walk in and instantly shrink under his scarf. 

“Sorry, am I late?” he said with a glance down at his phone. “Where is everyone?”

“You’re early actually,” Caelum waved to him with a smile. “Others aren’t here yet.” 

Adon sighed in relief and frowned down at his phone. Caelum briefly overheard him mutter about the wrong time as he took his usual seat and bought out papers for today’s session. 

He turned back to his sketch and felt eyes on him as he just finished drawing a cape.    
Caelum looked up to find Adon staring curiously at his sketch. 

“Sorry,” Adon shifted his eyes away. “I didn’t mean to stare.” 

“It’s fine. This is the character I play for the campaign, Sky. Do you have any specific design ideas for your character?”

“Well, uh,” Adon stuttered. “He, uhm, …. wears a scarf?”

Caelum nodded. “Same blue as yours?”

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Clever.” 

Caelum looked back down to his sketch. “I am thinking of giving him a cape based off on the quilt my girlfriend knit me.”

“She’s the one who plays Sun, right?”

“Yep, that’s her.”

Caelum felt Adon stare at him again but didn’t bother to say anything. It was common to have some members arrive late for a session and he didn’t mind. “Maybe you should design a character based off on what’s important to you. Like a gift from your partner.” 

“Oh,” Adon looked away. “I don’t have a partner.” 

Caelum was a little surprised to hear that. Everyone seemed to flock towards Adon because of his looks, surely there must have been someone that caught his eye as well. 

Well, it wasn’t his position to ask about it. “I am sure you’ll find someone. The world does become a little rosier.”

“And darker,” he heard Adon mutter. “While being terrifying as well.” 

Caelum instinctively reached for his bird charm hanging from the armrests of his wheelchair. Not everyone had it as fortunate as him, he knew that. He was lucky when he met his sun before any other. 

He was also lucky that he managed to escape from him. 

“That’s true,” Caelum admitted defeatedly. “It is difficult to escape from the red flags” 

“Not just the red flags,” Adon said while repeatedly flicking the corner of the papers with a distant look in his eyes. “All the moments that left you in the dark are just as terrifying.” 

Caelum listened in silence. 

“But there are good moments,” Adon continued. “The ones with the roses and rainbows. Those are the ones that really destroy you. It makes you forget the times when it was dark and terrifying. You make excuses to stay for those pink moments that might come back. But turns out the rose-tinted glasses were meant to hide the red flags.”

“But you don’t have those feelings anymore, do you? The desire to have the rose-pink moments back.”   
  
A beat of pause.  
  
And another.  
  
Three.   
  
Four.  
  
“Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't figure it out:  
> Adon - Warriors  
> Caelum - Sky 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
